darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
The Incredible Bulk
The Incredible Bulk is an episode of Darkwing Duck. It originally aired on 12 February 1992. Plot Summary Gosalyn and Honker are taken to collect plants at the arboretum for their science project by Drake and Launchpad. While they are collecting plants, Bushroot enters the shed in the building and feeds some experimental fertilizer to a daisy and it grows to an enormous size. Drake hears Bushroot's voice coming from inside the shed and changes into his Darkwing Duck outfit. He thinks he has the drop on Bushroot until the Daisy starts beating him up. Launchpad, Gosalyn, and Honker come in and are immediately captured by a plant. Gosalyn is able to get some weed killer and Bushroot and his plants flee. Darkwing feels that he need to get into shape after his latest fight. Gosalyn decides to be his trainer. Darkwing's training goes awry at first but he starts to get in better shape. He and Gosalyn go and talk to Honker and Honker tells them that the fertilizer that Bushroot used is unusually strong and that if he wants more, he will have to return to the arboretum. Darkwing and Launchpad ambush Bushroot and his plants when they return to the arboretum. Darkwing beats up the daisy no that he is in better shape, but Bushroot gives it some more of the fertilizer and the Daisy grows even larger. Darkwing thinks he can still take on the daisy but winds up getting squished into a waste basket. Darkwing is disappointed that he got beaten up by a flower again. Honker mentions that the fertilizer causes increased strength and Darkwing takes some and drinks it. He gains tremendous strength and Honker warns him that the fertilizer is extremely unstable. Darkwing jumps out and goes in search of Bushroot. Darkwing searches the city while Bushroot creates more giant daisies and they go on a crime spree. They go to a tea factory and tie up the operators and start to tear up the machinery. Honker has given some of the fertilizer to a couple of rats and they have some odd side effects. He tells Gosalyn that they have to tell her dad before it's too late. Darkwing finds Bushroot and his plants at the tea factory and starts to beat up on the first flowers, but just as he is about to fight the biggest one, the fertilizer zaps his strength and makes his feet huge. He and Launchpad are capture and bagged in giant tea bags. They are lowered into a giant cup in front of a giant teapot and Bushroot starts to boil the water in the teapot. The daisies leave and Bushroot goes after them. Spike stays behind and drops Darkwing and Launchpad into the pot and they break free. Darkwing rolls to one side of the cup in the nick of time and they are able to escape. Honker has developed another kind of fertilizer and he and Gosalyn go in search of her dad. Meanwhile, Darkwing and Launchpad find Bushroot and his plants at the park. They are able to take care of the three smaller daisies and just as the big one is coming, Honker and Gosalyn show up and Gosalyn throws a bottle of the new fertilizer at Darkwing. It makes him grow larger. Bushroot grabs some of it too and a growth contest begins. Darkwing is on the losing side of it however, but comes up with an idea when he sees a bee. He uses some of the fertilizer on the bee to make it giant size and it chases the daisy off. Launchpad, not knowing that the daisy is gone, catapults a large barrel of the fertilizer and makes Darkwing grow to a huge size. Gosalyn has an idea and uses his beak as a skateboard arena for paying customers. Quotes : "And the final score: plants, one, Darkwing Duck, a basket case!" :- Bushroot : "The bigger they are, the harder they... pound me into the ground." :- Darkwing : "With this fertilizer, I'll make a whole bombastic bouquet to do my dirty work." : "It's harvest time, you lowlife legume. You've soiled this town long enough, Bushroot." :- Bushroot and Darkwing : "Way to grow, Daisy! That's showing them flower power!" :- Bushroot : "Well, what's wrong with my idea for the science project?" : "Mr. Avery said giant squids and plutonium don't mix." : "Yeah, but at least they'd be fun at parties." :- Gosalyn and Honker Darkwing: I am the shrewd terror that out-smarts in the night. Launchpad: I am the snail that wastes all your leaves. Darkwing: I am the weed-wacker in the garden of evil. Darkwing: Yes sir. In the crime-fighting game, Brawn helps, But it’s brains that make the real difference. Notes References * The end of this episode is inspired by the 1947 Tex Avery cartoon, "King-Size Canary". For that matter, Mr. Avery is named as an homage to Tex Avery. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Avery. Errors * When the giant daisy is pummeling Darkwing, Bushroot speaks but his mouth does not move. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD